Re:Awakening
by Aleyerrad
Summary: All eyes are focused on him, but he only has eyes for the one the world has denied him time and time again. Drabble.


**A/N:** So. I'm not very good at doing shipping fics, but I do hope I've done passably for my first. Follows the theory of DestructionGod!Yuya and CreationGoddess!Yuzu.

* * *

When he finally wakes, he feels as though he has woken from the longest dream, a dream where he was one but also four, in a world that was one but also four.

Four sets of experiences, four sets of memories, four sets of personalities. He is tired, though, so he resigns himself to sort through them later, and focuses instead on where he is.

The chamber he is in is needlessly noisy. From his vantage point he can see all the humans gathered around the altar, the leader of the mismatched troupe finishing off the one who claimed its heart. A part of him throbs in recognition at all the familiar faces, even though he cannot recall who they are.

How boring. Perhaps he should just go back to sleep.

But when he lifts his head slightly, he catches sight of something that he cannot overlook.A girl wrapped in chains, deep in slumber.

_Yuzu… No, not anymore… just as you yourself are no longer the one known as Sakaki Yuuya._

He too is bound, but not for long.

Around him the shadows shift restlessly, awaiting the order he is quick to give. The metal that chains him down is swiftly erased from existence. He drops to gravity's will, wrapped in darkness, landing soundlessly on plated boots, his clothes shifting to a regal garb of robes and armor, goggles disappearing entirely.

The voices that once permeated this chamber have all but silenced.

All eyes are focused on him, but he only has eyes for the one the world has denied him time and time again.

_Why are you sleeping?_

The shadow of the beaten man stands before him, a man whose identity is lost in the sea of fragmented memories, a person of too little importance for him to recall.

_But then again, no one is of importance to him right now, apart from _her.

The man opens his arms, a meaningless gesture. Says something he doesn't care to listen.

「きえろ」  
_Get lost_

The darkness moves. The man disappears. Nobody speaks as a body crashes gracelessly at the far end of the temple. The shock and fear of his effortless display is nearly tangible.

Surrounding him and the pillar to which he was previously imprisoned is a wall of light, though whether or not it was made to keep something out (or something in) hardly matters when destruction is but a second nature to him.

All he has to do is will it.

He raises a hand, and the glowing wall explodes outwards, scattering its shards across the marble.

Stalking forwards, he moves past the petrified crowd to stand before the shimmering divide that surrounds the dreaming goddess.

Just as he did his own, a single touch shatters the barrier that separates him from her.

He floats up to join her, and the rest of the world falls away in her presence.

_She is beautiful, even as she sleeps._

His fingers hover a hair's inch over her lips, so close that he can feel her underneath his skin, yet his hand trembles.

_What if he breaks her too?_

「あなたは私を傷つけることはない」  
_You would never hurt me_

Her voice is soft, like whispers on the wind, a murmur from the distant past. The memory is a comforting presence that gives him strength, just like all the times it has when she was by his side.

He glides his hand along the contours of her face, brushing the bangs away from her eyes, then slides down to cup her cheek in his palm.

「起きて」  
_Wake up_

Slowly, as if recognizing his touch, as if waiting for his touch, she begins to stir.

His heart flutters.

_What should he say to her?_

_That it's been a long time? That she's as sleepy as always?_

Her half-lidded eyes blink once, twice, and the first thing those mesmerizing blues catch is his own.

First incomprehension, then recognition, happiness, and a plethora of unspeakable emotions.

At his command the darkness slithers upwards, darting into the fetters that bind her to the pillar. The metal ages into dust that disperses into the wind.

No longer bound, she falls into his arms, dressed by the light in silk-smooth fabrics and wisping cloths, arms wrapped around his neck. He accommodates that desire and pulls her into a powerful hug.

Her smell is overpowering, sweet as a rose and as nostalgic as it will ever be, reminiscent of all the things she loves, every little creation she crafts with her masterful hands while the lullaby that she hums guides the dying worlds into the eternal rest.

For the first time in a long time, he greets her as he would, with the smile she has always loved.

「おはよう」  
_Good morning_

Her mouth curls upwards in a dazzling arc, her breath feather-soft and ticklish against his neck as she presses her forehead to his, drawing close.

Their lips touch, the first of many to come.

「会いたかったよ」  
_I missed you_


End file.
